


When the Sun Stops Shining

by Anonymous



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-12 03:54:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29004060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: What happens when the sun of Karasuno stops shining?
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 3
Kudos: 24
Collections: Kagehina Exchange





	When the Sun Stops Shining

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tayathestrange](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tayathestrange/gifts).



> Hello! I hope you'll like this simple fic hehe ^^

_ When it's dark, it doesn't matter who you're with. You'll feel alone. _

"Hinata, that's the third quick you've missed today, is everything okay?" Coach Ukai spoke, brows furrowed. Hinata fidgeted, avoiding eye contact.

"Yes, Coach, I'm just a little nervous." 

"You've gone against much stronger opponents, don't worry too much, okay? I'll let you sit out for a while, calm down a little." The older male spoke as the time out ended. Hinata hung his head in shame as the rest of the team returned to the court, each of them giving Hinata a pat on the back and a reassuring smile, one that the orange haired male could not reciprocate. Even Tsukishima, the usually sharp tongued and condescending male knew Hinata was not in a good place and held his tongue. 

Hinata could not help but feel like a burden. His mistakes alone had already cost them the first set. Losing another set would mean losing another victory. Hinata felt that everyone had trained so hard and yet their efforts had to be ruined by him. Tears welled up in his eyes as his drive seeped out of his grasp. The boy squirmed as he felt his rival, Kageyama's eyes drill a hole in his head. The ravenette must've been blaming him silently.

"Coach, I'll be going to the bathroom for a little." He spoke, unable to cope with the snarky comments of the audience and the overwhelming guilt he was feeling. The coach nodded, worried for the usually energetic boy. What could have happened to make him so dejected? Hinata stood, doing his best to ignore Kageyama's eyes on his back. He dragged himself out of the arena, his own thoughts drowning out the sound of sports shoes squeaking against the gym floor.

As Hinata mindlessly sauntered the deserted hallways, his mind raced with thoughts of how he was inadequate. And how he would never be enough. And how he was falling behind compared to everyone else. And how-

Where was he again? In his daze, he had unknowingly entered a room. He looked around, seeing that it was dark, with the only source of light being the light that flooded from the hallway in through the doors. Curiosity got the better of him, and he stepped further in. There were mops, brooms and shelves of towels. It must've been the janitor's room that he stumbled upon. 

As he touched every towel he could see, feeling the softness beneath his fingertips, something shiny behind a shelf caught his eye. He maneuvered his way through the crowded floor towards it. 

A flashlight? What would a janitor need a flashlight for? There was a light switch right over the-

_ Click. _

What was that? Hinata looked around, suddenly enveloped in darkness. He calmed his increasingly fast breathing, trying to regain his composure. Anxiously, he felt his way out from behind the shelf. The door had shut. Immediately, the male rushed towards the door, and used all his might to turn the handle, banging his hand on the door in hopes someone outside would hear him and come to his aid. Yet, his efforts were futile. His breathing started to go uneven as the reality of his situation sunk in. He was stuck. 

The darkness seemed to call for him, and Hinata's skin crawled. That's right, the light switch. Groping around in the dark, the male searched for a switch. When he had found the switch, he heaved a sigh of relief, flicking it on immediately. The light he had expected to flood the room never came and he couldn't help but begin to panic again. His breathing shallow and his eyes darting around the room, trying so desperately to see again. He was never a fan of the dark. It always made him feel so alone, so vulnerable. His dejection from the match was not helping at all.

He thought of the flashlight, and scrambled towards where he had first found it. He reached for it in desperation and tried turning it on, only to find that the flashlight was out of battery. What rotten luck. 

Hinata fell to the ground. He hated the darkness. It always made him feel so alone, because no matter who was there with him at the time, he would be alone. He wouldn't be able to see them because of the darkness. And with darkness comes the cold, and the overwhelmingly loud silence. 

It gave him a chance to be alone with his thoughts, something that the male did not want, at least not right now. No matter how much he tried to drown out his thoughts, they seemed to get louder and louder, filling his mind with negativity. He was already in a bad enough headspace, he did not need this right now.

Seconds turned into minutes and then into what felt like hours. 

_ My team needs me right now, I need to get out of here.  _

_ Shut up, you won't be of help even if you were there anyway. You're useless. _

His mind chastised and belittled himself and his efforts to think good thoughts were to no avail. His breathing quickened, and he found himself gasping for air, eyes welling up with tears. He was exhausted and the voice in his head wasn't helping. In fact, it only made things much worse for him.

Unable to handle the bombardment of negative emotions and thoughts, he started bawling. Tears as big as pearls had started to trickle down his cheeks, landing on his shirt and dampening it. Hinata found it hard to breathe, he started clawing at his chest, his skin turning red through his shirt.

He buckled over, feeling himself let out multiple gasps, and white spots seemed to dot his vision. He couldn’t think, his mind was empty. Minutes felt like hours and it felt like he would never be okay again.

“Hinata…?” A familiar voice spoke as light poured into the room, but Hinata could not bring himself to calm down. He just kept gasping for air as his vision was blurred by his tears.

“Hinata!” The figure rushed forward, falling to his knees in front of the now curled up orange haired male. The latter felt a big hand rest on his back, rubbing circular motions in an attempt to soothe him, with another hand grabbing his own. 

“Hinata, it’s me, Kageyama! I’m here now, you’re okay, you’re okay.” The ravenette repeated, allowing the smaller male to cling desperately onto his larger frame. “It’s okay, I’m here for you.” 

The orange haired male felt himself calm a little, his sobs turning into sniffles as he enjoyed the warm embrace of Kageyama. His breathing returned slowly, with an occasional hiccup, and his vision cleared. 

“Kageyama, how’d you find me?” Hinata choked out, trying to pull away from the setter. His weak attempt was stopped by Kageyama, who pulled him back into his arms, firmly but gently.

“The match ended, everyone was looking for you since you didn’t come back from the bathroom. We spread out to look for you, and while searching I heard cries coming from this room… So naturally I bust the door open.”

“You what?” Hinata asked in disbelief, looking up at Kageyama with wide eyes and a tear stained face. Said male only laughed in response.

“I’m kidding. I got keys from the janitor.” He spoke softly, hand moving to cup Hinata’s cheek and his thumb caressing his face gently. Hinata laughed sheepishly, throwing a weak jab at Kageyama’s chest. “So, what happened?”

“I…” Hinata started, stopping to look down and bury his head into Kageyama’s chest again. “I thought everyone, especially you, was gonna blame me for today’s game. I messed up so much and I-” He choked back sobs, feeling tears well up in his eyes again. “It got worse when I got locked in here, in the dark.”

Kageyama patted Hinata’s back with a slow rhythm, stroking his head softly. He waited patiently for the middle blocker to calm down once again.

“You know,” The raven haired male spoke, using his hand to bring Hinata’s face up, so that their eyes would meet, “The whole team was more worried about you than the game. Of course we weren’t going to blame you.”

He paused and pulled him into a hug before continuing. “And you. You’re the brightest sun I’ve seen. Even brighter than our actual sun. You don’t have to be afraid of the dark. Not when you were able to light up this life of mine with just a few stupid words. And if you’re still scared of the dark, I’ll be here to help you conquer it.”

Kageyama brought Hinata’s hand up to his head of raven hair and stroked it gently. “Look, my hair is like the dark. Same colour, ya’ know?”

The latter couldn’t help but giggle.

“Thank you, Kageyama. Really.” He smiled, continuing to pat his head. 

“Now, how about you come over to my house and we can have ice cream? You can count it as repaying me for saving you today.” Kageyama suggested. Hinata nodded, standing slowly with the help of the aforementioned male. 

“Okay, that, I can do.” He smiled softly, wiping his tears off. Kageyama stood as well, taking off his jacket and draping it over Hinata’s head. 

“Here, so no one can see your ugly swollen eyes.” He joked. Once again, Hinata giggled and retorted with a “Whatever” and sauntered out the door. Kageyama jogged out after him, stopping at the door.

“Oh, and Hinata?” The oranged haired male turned back at the call of his name. 

“We won that game.”


End file.
